superheroesfanbasewikifandomcom-20200215-history
Superheroes Fan Base Wiki:Rules/Behaviour Policy
Behavior Vandalism Vandalism refers to changing the content of a page to the point where the content is completely unrelated to the original intention of the page. This is a serious offense, and depending on the scale of the vandalism, can result in a immediate block. If you notice that a user is vandalizing pages, please report this to one of the admins. Spam Spam refers to the repeated posting of either unrelated content gibberish, or linking to other websites (including websites with viruses or pornography). Depending on the severity, the user in question can receive anything from repeated warning followed by a block, to an immediate block. Profanity Even though this is a kid-friendly wiki, in order to legally edit the site, users must be at least 13 years of age, and therefore, we no longer find it extremely important to strictly prohibit profanity. Some people still find profanity offensive, however, so there are still many restrictions. We still have a very lengthy blacklist, and profanity of any kind is not to be used for the purpose of insulting other users. Only pages in the mainspace may contain profanity, and any page with profanity must contain a template (such as this one) that warns users of the profanity on the page. Profanity is also not allowed on chat. Finally, profanity that is used in excess is considered spam, and the same rules apply as in other cases of spam. Quotation Policy If you receive a warning or are kicked for using a blacklisted word, you may ask why you were kicked for saying said word; however, you must use quotation marks ('single' or "double") around the blacklisted word so the chat moderators know that you are asking about your ban and not just using the word again. You will not receive a warning or be kicked for asking about banned words; however, you can not use quotes to get around the censoring policy. You may only use the quoted word once before you will be kicked or temporarily banned. For reference, this rule also applies if a user needs to repeat a word that a user said in order to determine how long to ban them. Trolling Trolling refers to doing something intentionally for the sole purpose of annoying other people, usually in an online setting. On the wiki, this usually includes insulting other users' work, trying to offend other users, posting nonsense in comments, on pages, or on blogs. You will only receive warning for trolling, unless it persists, in which case you will be blocked. Advertising Continuously messaging users with information related to your own wiki content or anything you made on this wiki to those uninterested is not allowed. Advertising once will not receive a warning, but constant advertising, to the point where it becomes simple spam, will result in a warning, and if it continues, a block. Advertising on chat follows the same guidelines. This rule does not apply to discussion threads, nor does it apply to messages sent to users helping you with your series. Spamming Discussions Continuing to talk about anything related to the wiki or not when multiple people have asked you to stop or are uninterested is not allowed. It's ok to bring up topics but when people have asked you to stop bringing them up in the past or people ask you to stop bringing them up now, you have to listen and stop. If it continues, it will result in a warning, and if it continues, a block. Asking for Rights Asking for rights is strictly prohibited. You will not get any warnings or blocks if you ask for rights just once, but if you start bugging an administrator to promote you repeatedly, you will get a warning, as that can be considered trolling or spam. Category:Rules